Preacher In Roanapur
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: After "Carlos" burns down Jesse's church and offers him a fight to the death in Roanapur, Jesse, Tulip and Cassidy must head to the demon's den and join forces alongside Lagoon Company and Hotel Moscow, This is an M rated story for duh, Black Lagoon and Preacher material, Love square pairing, also planning a preacher archive, please read and review if possible, no bombing please!


Chapter 1: A Custer's Pride

(Opening A/N: This is based off of the AMC show Preacher, it's a good show and I'd recommend checking it out, so here's the lowdown of this story, what if the old accquaintence of both Jesse Custer and Priscilla-Jean Henrietta "Tulip" O' Hare who goes by the name of "Carlos," has burned down the only thing that Jesse ever stood for, the church. But it turns out Carlos has sent Jesse a message to come back to his old ways and settle the score between each other. So Jesse must forget about his promise to god and go back to being the Jesse Custer of old when he rode with Tulip and Carlos. And let's not forget about Jesse's crazy Irish vampire vagabond BFF Proinsias Cassidy. Plus as an added bonus, Jesse still has that crazy power inside of him with those two angels still trying to get it out of him. But let's get to the rating and disclaimers, Rating: this story is rated M for Blood and Gore, Strong Graphic Violence, Adult Language, Nudity, and Lemons as well. Now the Disclaimer: I don't own Black Lagoon for that is owned by Rei Hiroe, and Preacher is Owned by Garth Ennis along with Steve Dillon for the comic but AMC, Sam Caitlin, Seth Rogen, and all others who made the show as well. Now onto the story...)

*Key*

"We are who we are Jesse Custer."-Talking

(Damn it Tulip! What the hell are you doing now?)-Thinking

[Oh my god! There's blood everywhere!]-Translated from a foreign language into English/Eugene's way of talking

 **LOWER YOUR GUN.-** Genesis inside Jesse

 _Repent for he is cumming!_ -Signs

xXx **Roanapur, Thailand** xXx-Graphics of locations

xXx **Anville, Texas** xXx

Jesse Custer was a preacher man who had a shady past, but he devoted himself to God, but little did Jesse know, a ghost from his past has come back to haunt him.

He was at the diner talking about God and the bible with a group of teenagers who wanted to know about the bible and God along with all there is to know, he also is in possession of a creation of both an angel and a demon called Genesis.

And two angels by the name of Fiore and DeBlanc tried to pull Genisis out of Jesse, but like a powerful magnet, thus forcing the two angels to give up and before that happened he sent Sheriff Hugo Root's son Eugene AKA Arseface to hell after he said, "Go to hell Eugene."

Just then the Irish vampire Cassidy came rushing into the diner about to break the bad news to Jesse, he wore a dark green light hooded jacket and a China cap.

"Jess, I got some bad new mate, someone firebombed the church. And when the guy saw me, he handed me this." Cassidy said, Jesse took the note from Cassidy and opened letter as it read...

 _Hello Jesse,_

 _I know that you and Tulip are still itching to have your revenge against me, and I look forward to our little reunion. You'll find me a worse shit hole called Roanapur which is located in Thailand. Don't keep me waiting._

 _-Carlos_

Just then, an African American woman by the name of Priscilla-Jean Henrietta "Tulip" O' Hare, walks in and sees an enraged preacher out looking for blood, and this just put a smile on her face.

"I just heard about what happened there preacher, what are you going to do about it?" Tulip asked, and Jesse was in the state of going back to being the old Jesse Custer.

"I need to see the church myself." Jesse said as he got up out of the seat pulled out some money for a tip to the waitress.

Jesse got into his pickup truck and drove it to his church which belonged to his father before he died.

All that was left was nothing but ash, and the foundation which the church stood on all of the entire church was burned to the ground, Jesse was enraged about the whole scene, just then, Sheriff Root shows up in his car, looking at Jesse who was outraged by the whole scene.

The sheriff got out of his car and walked over to Jesse placing a hand of support onto Jesse's shoulder.

"I'm really sorry about the whole church there Preacher." Sheriff Root said, and Jesse was going to need some guns if he was going to bring down Carlos.

"It's not your fault besides, I need to go somewhere." Jesse said, Sheriff Root wasn't sure where he was going to or what was going to be of the church.

"Where are you going to go?" Sheriff Root asked, Jesse then pulled out a cigarette, placed it in between his lips, pulled out a lighter, and lit the cigarette as he let out a puff of smoke.

"I'm going to Roanapur, and killing Carlos with Tulip." Jesse said, Sheriff Root knew that the Preacher was gone, and this was the Jesse Custer of old.

Tulip was at her uncle Walter's and he was still passed out drunk and she used the phone to call someone who happens to be in Roanapur, it was her cousin Dutch.

xXx **Roanapur, Thailand** xXx

Dutch and the rest of Lagoon company were waiting in the Lagoon Company office. The phone rang and Dutch answered it.

"Lagoon Company, this is Dutch speaking." Dutch said, it turned out that it was Dutch's long lost cousin calling.

"Hey Dutch, it's Priscilla-Jean. Listen, Jesse Custer, Cassidy and I are planning on coming over and dealing some personal business with a ghost from our past, he goes by the name of Carlos and he's somewhere in Roanapur. Your daddy's laying here still drunk off his ass, I'm surprised that he's still alive." Tulip said over the phone, Dutch was shocked that he had a cousin.

"When are you coming over to Roanapur?" Dutch asked, and Tulip had an answer for that.

"As soon as possible." Tulip replied as she and Dutch both hung up, Revy just had one question for Dutch.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Revy asked, Dutch took a deep breath and exhaled sharply.

"It turns out that my cousin is coming to Roanapur, and she's bringing some friends." Dutch said, and he knew that this just had personal written all over this situation.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: I know this might be a bit short, I usually keep my first chapters short to give you the readers a taste of what's going to happen. Now that the characters are in play, it's time to set the stage for showdown between Carlos and Jesse. And the season is coming to a close with episodes left, luckily there will be a season 2 and there were a lot that just hooked me to it, and I will try to do my best to make it just as accurate as possible, and there's only one crossover in the Preacher page, and I'm going to start a Preacher Archive and do other anime styles, like Naruto, Bleach, and High School DXD. So please leave a review if possible, faves and follows are still optional, and until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
